


fears and comfort

by Mishaa



Series: Search and Kiss and Destroy [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaa/pseuds/Mishaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ". . . a high school AU or in the past. They were camping in the woods and Yata and Saruhiko got lost. Yata got scared (but, he's a tsundere so he wouldn't admit it) and Saru comforted him (in his sadistic ways). . ."</p>
            </blockquote>





	fears and comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [muku-kufufued](muku-kufufued.tumblr.com/).

"T-This is all your fault, Saru!" Misaki wails, her voice uncharacteristically devoid of its usual overbearing power. She swats off the insects that relentlessly hovered around her head, grumbling when she feels that a few managed to successfully make a meal out of her.

Saruhiko scoffs, pushing the foilage aside. "Putting the blame on me again, Misaki?" she sneers. "Did you forget  _you're_ the one who gave in to Awashima-sempai's bait?" She clicks her tongue when some of the branches and thorns cuts her arm.  _When did this forest get so thick anyway?_

Misaki sees this and fiddles the blue sweater Saruhiko made her wear.

As if reading her thoughts, Saruhiko says, "Don't take that off, Misaki. You're more prone to allergies from whatever's in here than me." She looks back and smirks at the ginger. "Besides, unlike some people, I actually bothered to wear insect repellent."

"Sh-Shut up!" Misaki splutters, muttering irrelevant excuses under her breath.

She follows close on Saruhiko's heels, silently relying on her best friend to pave a better path. "Anyway, this was supposed to be just a fear challenge for the camping activity! But it's been half a fucking hour since we last saw someone from the other group! We're definitely lost, aren't we, Saru?!"

"And how's that my fault?" Saruhiko retorts. "Do  _you_ want to lead us through this?" She gestures to thick overgrown branches that blocked their path.

"…" Misaki brushes her short ginger bangs behind her ears and scratches the back of her neck, pride keeping her from letting Saruhiko hear what she wants.

Saruhiko pushes her glasses up and impatiently taps her foot, enjoying how uncomfortable Misaki looked.

The sound of a twig snapping broke the tense silence, startling Misaki. She jolts and looks at Saruhiko fearfully,  _hoping_  and  _praying_ the sound came from her. Fear reflects in her eyes as she meets her friend's confused look. "T-That wasn't you…?"

Understanding dawns on Saruhiko and a sadistic grin takes over her face, but it disappears as quick as it came and a well crafted baffled look replaces it. Saruhiko turns her head left and write, trying to find the source of the sound. "It's not me… And if we're as lost as you said… Then…"

"…Who could that be…?" Misaki finishes, tossing her pride and dignity aside to lock onto Saruhiko's arm.

"…It can't be…" she hears Saruhiko mutter. Alarmed, she hisses, "What? What?! What can't be?"

Saruhiko withdraws the arm Misaki clung to and pats the girl on the head. She sneaks her arm around Misaki's waist, pulling her closer. "Ah, forget it. Just something Awashima-sempai said about some sightings of a wolf pack around here."

Misaki clings to her undershirt instead, crumpling the black fabric and maybe scratching a bit of Saruhiko's back as well. "O-Oh. So it's j-just that? P-Pfft, wolves d-don't scare me."

Saruhiko rolls her eyes. "Don't worry. Wolve's aren't prone to attacking girls. They're mostly just attracted to the smell of testosterone."

"H-How'd you know that?" Misaki asks, looking up at the taller girl and for once, not making a fuss about the unfair height difference.

Saruhiko raises a brow. "Are you doubting me?"

"No!" Misaki exclaims, her innocent eyes blinking rapidly as if the thought of her best friend lying was preposterous and impossible and Saruhiko engages in a battle of wills with herself; the urge to just attack Misaki right then almost overwhelming her sensible side.

"I-It was in one of my AP classes," she stutters, almost losing her infamous composure. She thanks the whatever divine being was watching over them for Misaki's awful relationship with her studies. "S-So as long as you weren't spending so much time with those guys from Homra, we should be fine."

 _Bingo._  Saruhiko feels Misaki tense up and hears her audible gulp.

"S-Saru, get me out of here!"

_You only need me._

The sound of leaves shuffling silences the both of them. Saruhiko narrows her eyes to the direction of the sound as the shuffling gets louder and louder.

A bright light blinds them.

"Ugh. So this is where you two ran off to," came a familiar distinctive voice.

"Awashima-sempai!" Misaki yells and tackles Seri when she directs her flashlight away from them.

Saruhiko clicks her tongue. She gives her sempai a pointed look, and Seri returns with an apologetic one.

"You don't seem so glad to see us, Fushimi-kun," came the voice of Reisi, who appears from behind Seri. He was smug, looking like he had uncovered a plot and managed to stop it before it could fall into play.

Saruhiko grits her teeth. "No, it's a relief to see you guys," she says, her tone laced with the kind of sarcasm that everyone but Misaki would pick up on. " _I really thought we'd be stranded here for, oh, I don't know, a few more hours?_ "

Munakata approaches her and takes a a few strands of her long dark hair. "Goodness, no. I can't be losing any of my fellow Council members, now can I?"

A few other people arrive and Munakata leads them back onto the trail.

"What's up with this?! Saruhiko's hisses under her breath once she finally corners Seri on the way back.

"I'm sorry. He suddenly interrupted the game and he made a fuss when you were missing from the head count," she says, slowing her pace to match Saruhiko's when it was clear that she wouldn't be shaking the other girl anytime soon.

They pull back so they're walking behind the group and far from earshot.

"Wasn't he supposed to be with Mikoto-san preparing the other activities?"

"Mikoto got sick and—"

"So he couldn't get some so he decided no one else could either, huh?"

"Oh just be glad I even went along with this in the first place! You got to spend time alone with your  _"Misakiii~"_  didn't you?"

"…True. And I don't think she'll be hanging around the Homra guys for the rest of this trip either, so that's another plus."


End file.
